Waiting Is The Worst Part
by Panda13216
Summary: Sam finds there is a huge amount of pressure when opening a letter containing your future inside it. The pressure is even worse when you have to tell the ones you've been looking up to all your life about your goal, and you're not really sure how he's going to react. Teenchester! Non-Slash!


Waiting Is The Worst Part

Panda13216

Sam sat on the edge of the small motel bed. He was sweating heavily, drenching the small letter in his hands. He had picked up that letter two hours ago yet he only sat and stared at it. There was a shiny red sticker on the front that seemed to draw Sam's attention. The thing most intimidating about that certain part of the letter was the initials S.U printed on it. Sam carefully pulled up the sticker. The glue keeping it there ripped into strings, and once it was gone to top of the letter flew open. He pulled his head away while he lifted the paper out of the letter.

Sam could feel the paper underneath his finger prints, yet he didn't want to look back at the dreaded piece of paper. It was something many people threw away each day, referring to recycled paper, yet this piece was special. On this small sheet was the answer to his future, his career, and, Sam shuddered at the thought of it, the relationship with his abnormal family.

" _Dear Samuel Winchester,_

 _I take great pleasure in offering you admission to Stanford University. Congratulations! We know that you will bring something original and extraordinary to the intellectual life of our campus and look forward to having you join the Stanford Community._

 _Your distinguished academic and extracurricular achievements captured our attention as we read through more than 18,300 applications. Clearly, you have worked hard to become the individual revealed in your application; your thoughtful writing convinced us you have intellectual energy, imagination, and discipline to flourish at Stanford._

 _Stanford is only one of the options you will consider in the following weeks and I hope you will use this time to learn more about us. We invite you to participate in our weekend program for admitted students. Information about that event is enclosed. The exciting choice is now yours. Whatever decision you make, we ask you to return the enclosed enrollment response card no later than May first. Should you decide to matriculate at Stanford-and we hope you do-we will send enrollment information to you in early May._

 _I hope that you will share news of this offer with other people who will want to celebrate you achievement: your family and friends, the teachers and counselors who have been your allies and cheering section. We ask that you extend our thanks to those teachers and counselors whose diligent work and thoughtful recommendations helped us gain a sense of who you are. I think that you will find that they will take nearly as much pleasure in the good news as you do._

 _With very best wishes,_

 _Sidney D. Koval_

 _Dean of Admission and Financial Aid"_

Sam breathed a quick breath of relief. He was nervously smiling, but that smile faded as soon as he saw his sleeping brother. Even though the room was pitch black it was easy to see Dean laying face down on the mattress. Sometimes Sam worried that Dean would suffocate that way but at this point in his life it hadn't happened yet. How would Dean react to Sam's acceptance?

Sam squirmed with discomfort of being under all this pressure. His worst fear was his father even though he was away on a small three o'clock in the morning trip. Earlier this morning was when he brought in the letters; throwing them on the table in frustration.

Sam thought that when he got the letter the anxiety would evaporate. He was incorrect. The pain only pushed down on him even more. He wasn't scared about Dean, ever since they were young Dean had supported almost anything Sam did or thought. Dean's the one that encouraged him to try soccer, and he loved it afterwards. Dean always tried to comfort him when John had scared him, or gently told him a normal life just isn't possible.

Dean rolled on his side. He was now facing Sam, a peaceful expression across his face. Sam loved that expression ever since he was a child; it didn't come around often so it was quite rare. Sometimes it came in his sleep but mostly his sleep contained of strained, upset, or broken facial expressions, never very peaceful.

Dean's mouth curled into a half smile. It suddenly ripped down into an open mouth. Sweat droplets began to form on his forehead, before falling down onto the bed sheets. Dean jerked awake; breathing just too heavily for a normal nightmare. He stared at the wall blankly before noticing Sam in the corner. He looked at his brother. He must've thought Sam had a nightmare for he walked over to his brother's bed and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. Leave it to him to check on Sam's health before asking anything else.

"I'm fine." Sam said. His voice was in a hushed whisper, even though Dean was awake. Despite Sam's statement Dean put his hand on Sam's forehead, feeling for a temperature.

"You feel hot." Dean gave him a suspicious look before continuing to scan his little brother's body for bruises. His green eyes stopped at the letter clenched in Sam's hand. "What's that?"

"A letter from… Stanford." Sam mumbled. He paused before Stanford deciding if he wanted to lie or not, but it might've been best just to tell the truth. He'd find it out anyway.

"What does it say?" Dean looked excited now. His bright eyes widened and his grip on his own knee tightened. Even though Sam seemed to keep his nose stuck in a book rather than on his brother, he could easily tell when his brother was excited.

"It. Well. It says. It um," Sam stammered. He wasn't ready to explain how he was accepted. He only learned that fifteen minutes ago, therefore he hadn't prepared himself to tell his older brother, the one he always looked up too, about his great achievement.

Dean interrupted Sam's useless babbling. "It's cool. Tell me when you're ready." Dean stood up and stretched his hands back out behind him. His knuckles cracked, and just when they did Sam jumped. "Either way," Dean put his hand on Sam's head and ruffled it. "I'm really proud of you." Dean jumped back into his bed again, face down. In five minutes he was asleep.

 **A/N This was a small intake on what I think might've happened that night. I'm not extremely educated on how the acceptance to Stanford went, so sorry if this didn't follow the whole plot. The most I really know is John wasn't really happy about it. Something to put out there was I read about twenty Stanford letters before I wrote my own. The name I used was generated on 'The Random Name Generator.' Thanks for reading! –Panda**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these boys, or their show, or anything in common with them.**


End file.
